


Chip and the Chipped

by MidStorm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidStorm/pseuds/MidStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to how Rumple and Belle stop people from interrupting their dates: Rumple gets inspiration from the movie Beauty and the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chip and the Chipped

While Rumplestiltskin would never admit to enjoying a movie that made him into a furry creature with anger management issues, it did give him ideas.

Belle, Rumple, and Henry were in the Gold manor, watching the animated feature. Ever since they had returned from Neverland, Rumple strived to get know his only grandchild.

However even with the child present, it must have counted as a date, because halfway through the ballroom scene (Belle had tears in her eyes), there was a very loud knock at the front door.

It was the wolf girl, the baker and butcher were arguing about something inane and pointless and Belle being the only intelligent person in the whole town (except himself and his kin of course) was needed to fix it.

She kissed both him and her future step-grandson and told them to finish the movie as she rushed out the door. Rumple sighed but pressed play and watched the rest of the film with Henry.

The only parts the film got right, were the library (though he did get her two) and Belle’s beauty and kindness. (Though he didn’t get to know Gaston that well, he was completely convinced now that he made a better flower than human being.)

However there was one part he truly did love, Chip. The character reminded him of a young Baelfire and Henry. His favorite scenes included the chipped cup being curious and heroic.

After the movie he couldn’t help but bring out his own chipped cup to show to his grandson, who acted like it was the Holy Grail (the boy had good taste).

———-

The next day was the daily “lunch date,” that seemed to get shorter and shorter each day because she was always needed by someone. He loved that Belle finally had the chance to occupy a position that she deserved and enjoyed. However what he did not love was the constant interruptions. Either it was people accusing him of misdeeds or “desperately” needing Belle.

But not today, today he had a plan and it wasn’t even evil.

Belle came in swinging a bag of Granny’s to go, with a big smile on her face. She put down the bag and threw her arms around him, kissing him intensely like she had been since he returned (not that he complained and didn’t do the same thing).

“Here’s hoping we can actually finish our hamburgers today,” she said good heartedly.

“Oh I don’t think there will be any interruptions, sweethearts,” he told her with a familiar impish grin.

“What did you do?” she asked as she leaned in closer to him, squinting her eyes suspiciously.

“Nothing terrible, I just employed a little help, to guard the door for an hour.”

She arched her eyebrows but trusted her true love.

——----

Fifteen minutes later Sheriff Swan was called in because of something strange going on in Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.

Emma tried to enter the shop, however when she got the sidewalk she felt something jumping up and down hard on her big toe. She looked down and saw an over-hyper tea cup, that she recognized as the object Gold had with him when he was behind bars.

“What the hell?” she said trying to get away from the crazy little thing. It stopped once she was a few feet away from the door. However when she tried to get near the door again, it barrelled towards her, hopping higher and higher each time trying to crush her toes.

She turned around and decided to call Gold… from a safe distance of course.


End file.
